Heart Connection-on hiatus
by SeanEmma4everDTNG
Summary: The break-in home invasion was the last straw for Teddy. His father now decides to move them, hoping that a fresh start, will put him on the right path again. Now while adjusting to his new life in Toronto, Teddy will soon learn of a deep family secret, that will make him question who he really is, and it all starts with assuming another identity...
1. New Life & New School

**Teddy's POV: One Month ago:  
** I tore out of the house into the cold night air, and kept on running. Alex-who was already way ahead of me-took off in the other direction. The sirens were growing louder and louder around me as I cut through the dark trees. With my heart racing a million miles a minute, it was very hard to control my breathing as I tried to calm myself down. _I shouldn't have left Dylan alone with Rayna like that_ , I thought suddenly panicking. What if Rayna dies? Maybe I should go back and try to help her? Just as I thought about it, I saw a black Camaro speeding down the street, and another round of sirens tore through the streets as two police cruisers sped on after the Camaro. "What are you thinking Dylan?" I muttered breathlessly, as I made my way through the dark forest of trees again. I don't know what time it was when I finally reached home, but I drew in a deep breath, trying to steady my racing heart as I carefully opened the door and snuck in as quietly as I could, hoping that dad was already asleep. "Good." I muttered silently to myself. "Dad's asleep already." I closed the door behind me, and made my way through the darkness toward my room, when I was suddenly shoved hard painfully against the wall. "Shit." I muttered grimacing in pain as a nearby light flickered to life, illuminating the hallway in bright yellow light. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Dad asked sternly as he crossed his arms roughly over his chest. I didn't answer. "Don't ignore me Teddy." He said coldly.

"What the fuck where you doing out so late anyway? Where you hanging out with that delinquent Dylan Blake again?" I glared at him. He never liked Dylan at all, even though she hasn't done anything wrong. "She's my friend dad," I said in defense. "And she's not a delinquent." The next thing I felt was a hard slap to my face, as I nearly fell to the floor. "Don't talk back to me again." He said sternly. "You got that? Ever." I nodded. "I got it." I replied, as I tried to move past him, but he stopped me. "This is the last straw Teddy. No more games." I was confused. What was he talking about? "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked. "We're getting out of here. I'm moving us out of this town, to Toronto." I was shocked and angry. "Your joking right?!" I cried in disbelief. "We're moving to Toronto?!" I saw the look in dad's eyes from the light, and immediately I knew he was serious. I was in big trouble this time. "When do we leave?" I asked heaving a heavy sigh. "As soon as possible." Dad said glaring at me with a look of disappointment. "What's gotten into you Teddy?" He asked. "Why would you even ask that?" I asked with a scoff. "You wouldn't understand." Suddenly I felt myself being shoved hard against the wall."What the hell's that supposed to mean?" Dad asked sternly. "Is this about your mother?" I scoffed. "No way. Why would you think this is about mom?" He looked like he didn't believe me. "Because since her death, you've been acting out and getting in trouble with the law. What am I supposed to think Teddy?!" I sighed and tried to move away from him but he shoved me down to the floor. "Dad, I swear! This has absolutely nothing to do with mom!" I cried out. "I promise!" There was an awkward moment for a second, where it seemed like time was standing as still as the night itself. "I'll do better dad," I said softly. "I promise I'll do better."

That was a month ago, and now as I stood at the curb gazing up at my new school, which read in big bold blue letters above the entrance, DEGRASSI COMMUNITY SCHOOL.

 **Thank you guys, let me know what you think, please review. All of my stories are on wattpad, so you can read them on there as well.**


	2. Degrassi: the mystery unfolds

**Teddy's POV:  
** "Somebody please tell me this a joke." I said softly to myself with a shake of my head. "A community school? please." I heaved in a deep breath as I walked into the school, and began making my way down the hallway. After I managed to make my way to the principle's office-and as I introduced myself as Teddy Saunders-he seemed to be staring at me for some odd reason. "You okay sir?" I asked. "Uh yeah sorry," he replied with a nervous laugh. "It's just that you remind me of an old student I used to know that's all. Welcome to Degrassi." He said as he handed me a copy of my transcript, along with my class schedule, and my locker number. _What the hell was that all about?_ I wondered as I left the office.

I made my way down the hall toward my locker, and as soon as I reached it a weird shiver ran down my spine. Suddenly I began to see flashes and images in my head, that appeared to be memories, but they weren't mine. I saw a guy who looked a lot like me, talking to a girl with blonde hair and rectangled glasses. When the flashes stopped, I fell against the locker breathing heavy as my heart began to race. _What the hell is going on?_ I wondered. _Who was that kid, and why does he look like me? I don't understand what's happening, but I'm going to find out what's going on. I need answers._

Who is the guy, and why does he-and the girl-seem so familiar? It's like I've seen them before, but I don't remember when. It was so weird. I got my stuff out of my locker and shut it. As I'm turn to walk down the hallway to class, I run into someone. "Oh. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to run into you. Let me help." I said and started to get the books. The blond hair girl is on the floor. I take her hand and I feel a connection immediately when her hand touches mine. She must have noticed too, because she looked at me shocked when she got up off the floor. "Cam?" She muttered under her breath. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked as she shook her head and said, "nothing. Never mind. It's just stupid and ridiculous." She's the same girl from the flashes I keep on getting.

"I'm Teddy. Teddy Saunders." She looks in shock. "I'm sorry, I must have heard that wrong. Did you just say that you're last name is Saunders?" I nodded as tears start filling her eyes. "Are you okay?" She nodded, taking her book from me, quickly turns around and walks really fast in the other direction. I go after her for some odd reason. I quickly catch up to her as gently grab her arm and she turns around and looks at me. "Are you alright?" She once again nods, but I know that something is wrong. I don't want to pressure her, so I let it go. "Ok. Do you want to hangout at lunch with me?" She smiled and accepted. "I'm sorry. I forgot. I'm Maya. Maya Matlin." I smiled at her.

Classes were very interesting. People kept on whispering and looking at me, but I didn't care. I was just worried about Maya. She's in all of my classes which is good. I have one friend here. After classes were over, Maya and I went to lunch. She introduced me to her friends, Tori and Tristan. Just like everyone else, they looked at me and was in shock. "Wait, your last name is Saunders?" Tristan asked, as I nodded. "Wow. This is getting freaky. You could be his twin brother or something." I raised an eyebrow as Maya quickly changed the subject. Thank God for that. A few tables away, I saw a guy with black hair and green eyes talking to an African-American guy. They wouldn't stop staring at me. I glared at them and they finally looked away. "That's Zig and Tiny." She nodded over to them. "Zig?" I asked, wondering which one he is. "He's the black haired one." Maya said, as Tori cut in, "and my ex boyfriend." A girl with black hair and blue streaks joined them along with another guy. "That's Grace and Jonah." Maya replied, frowning. "Is something wrong?" She shook her head. "No. It's just, Zig asked me out shortly after," she looked at Tristan and Tori, "something bad happened and I turned him down. He's been single ever since he and Tori broke up. I feel bad for him. After everything he has been through, he deserves some happiness." She said, looking at him as he stopped talking to his friends and met Maya's eyes. I don't know why, but I felt jealous.

"We can go eat outside if you want to. Less people around." Maya said, as I nodded. I took a quick glance at Zig. He looked at Maya and I before we walked away. I grabbed my bag and put it over my shoulder before grabbing my lunch and followed Maya outside. I could still feel Zig's eyes on me as the two of us walked outside. We walked to the front of the school and sat down on the steps. "This is where I was supposed to meet my boyfriend, but he never showed up." I could tell that her eyes were sad. "What happened to him?" She looked at me and her eyes looked so sad. "He, uh, killed himself. They never told me how." She said, slowly as if she still didn't want to believe it. "Maya, I'm so sorry." She smiled at me, but I could still tell that she was sad. As we ate lunch, we talked about anything and everything that didn't involved her ex boyfriend because I didn't want to upset her. "I had a girlfriend back home. Dylan Blake. I haven't talked to her since she broke up with me. I still miss her-she's my first girlfriend-but she's dating someone else now. I kind of beat him up a bit and told Dylan that I would get revenge on her, but I'm not going to." I brought my hand up to her face and wiped a few tears away. She smiled as I got lost in her eyes. I couldn't-nor did I want to-take my eyes off of her. I leaned in and our lips were a few centimeters apart. She hesitated, but kissed me and I kissed back. We pulled away and she smiled before she frowned, grabbed her stuff and ran back inside.


End file.
